1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrenching device and, particularly, to a wrenching device best used for loosening a rusted and rotten fastener, or, a fastener which corners have been damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a type of fastener includes a head and a hole defined in the head adapted for engagement with a wrenching device used to tighten/loosen the fastener. Generally, the wrench device is an Allen wrench. Unfortunately, if the hole is damaged, i.e., the corners of the hole become arcuate and are no longer acute, the wrenching device would suffer a problem to engage fixedly in the hole, and, therefore, it turns relative to the fastener when being turned in connection with the fastener. Under such circumstance, one conventional way to remove the damaged fastener out of an object is by splitting the fastener in half so that each piece can be taken out individually, and another way is by drilling a hole in the fastener for a pulling member and drawing the pulling member with a tool to take the fastener out. However, both conventional ways are troublesome and will make the fastener no longer suitable for next uses.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.